


Timing is Everything

by mrua7



Series: Ladies First: the women of UNCLE [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya is in the clutches of the T.H.R.U.S.H. femme fatale who goes only by the name Serina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is Everything

She circled the room like a predatory animal, dressed in a tight pink blouse and a black pencil skirt. The click of her stiletto heels echoed off the white tiled walls.

“Ahhh, Illya Illya why must we go through this again? It really is becoming tedious.” She stopped in front of the agent, looking him up and down, finally leaning in, her face close to his. 

Kuryakin was suspended from the ceiling, his bound wrists on a heavy metal hook and he stripped from the waist up.

“Serena, I agree with you wholeheartedly. You do not have to do anything you know; you have a choice and given you find ‘this’ wearisome, perhaps it is just time to stop and let me go free?”

“Nice try,” she laughed. Reaching down, she placed her hand on his groin, massaging him until she felt him begin to react.

“Now tell me where you’ve hidden the plans? I can make this a very pleasant experience for you, instead of a painful one.”

Serena pressed her breasts against his naked chest, drawing her lips close to his while her blue-grey eyes stared into his.  She finally kissed him, letting her tongue explore his mouth.

He responded but broke contact with her, “If you think getting me aroused will work, then you are sadly mistaken. Trust me, I can resist you.”

She said nothing, instead deciding actions would speak louder than words. Pulling back her arm; she backhanded him across the face.

Illya’s head jerked to the side from the blow, but he straightened himself. Though his cheek stung; he coldly stared at her, looking her directly in the eyes.

“This is your idea of foreplay? Very disappointing Serena, I thought you much more inventive than this.  A well-bred, decorous woman does not comport herself thusly. Have you not learned anything from Angelique in the art of seduction?”

She let out what sounded like a growl as she raised her hand to slap him again, but found herself suddenly unable to move as someone had stopped her, grabbing her by the wrist.

“Tsk tsk tsk. Now that’s not very ladylike is it?”

“Hello April,” Illya said.”Did anyone ever tell you that you have excellent timing?”

Dancer smiled, holding her gun in her other hand and aiming it at Serena.

“Darling, please be so good as to untie Mr. Kuryakin?”

 _“Darling?_ How I detest that word. It is one that Angelique clearly over uses. Hmm, I guess you are UNCLE's version of the dog, n’est pas? ” She pulled a portion of the rope hanging down from the hook, freeing the slip knot that held the Russian’s wrists.

“I think I take umbrage at that,” April said,” and I think Angelique wouldn’t care for such usage of the translation of her last name.”

“Hmm, and she can use big words too,” Serena jabbed.”Impressive.”

Illya dropped to his feet. “Excuse me Madam.” He reached behind Serena, relieving her of the throwing knife hidden beneath the back of her blouse.

Dancer cocked her head. “Oh I know lots of big words, but those are for you to discover another time...darling.”  April pulled the trigger on her small silver gun, darting Serena into unconsciousness.

“Ahh, peace and quiet at last,”Illya said.”Her chatter was become a bit irksome.”

“Why Mr. Kuryakin, using a big word too?” April chuckled.”Shall we go?” She smiled, tucking her weapon back into her purse.

“Excellent idea, Miss Dancer. And thank you for the prompt rescue, unlike my partner who is always late.” Illya grabbed his shirt from a nearby table and slipped into it.

“Ewww, I think I’ll just have to let Napoleon know that,” she snickered.


End file.
